


Good intentions and a bad tendency to get burned

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Series: Try and stay out of your head [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Holidate (2020) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Holidays, POV Raven Reyes, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and new friends with benefits decide to be one another's holidate for the evening. Sex ensues.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Series: Try and stay out of your head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: The 100 Holiday Hookups





	Good intentions and a bad tendency to get burned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is chapter one of the series that I am writing for [t100 Holiday Hookups](https://t100holidayhookups.tumblr.com/). So you have 12 more smutty oneshots in the series to be posted once a month over the next year which will be followed up with an epilogue oneshot as well. 
> 
> I am taking part in t100 writers for BLM initiative, taking both writer and creator prompts. Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a story idea that you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too with [our new prompt board.](https://www.notion.so/t100-Fic-for-BLM-Prompt-Ideas-b71c84406c884099a9682133636abc09)
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

Raven steps into the club, welcoming the dark and booming music. She’s not sure if she made the right decision asking Murphy to meet her here or not, but figures there would be less of a chance that they’d get distracted if they aren’t at her house. She pulls her phone out of her bag to see if he has answered her text, jumping when a hand lands on her mostly bare back.

“Well, hello there, beautiful,” Murphy says as he leans in close to her ear.

Raven doesn’t even have to fake the smile that slides across her face as she turns her head to look at him. “Hello yourself.”

Murphy steps back and Raven has to admit he looks good—a fitted white button-up with the top button undone, a black suit jacket over top it, and dark-colored pants. He grins as his eyes move up and down her. He twirls his finger and she assumes he wants her to turn around, so she does.

“Damn, Raven,” he says once she’s facing him once again. “You look amazing.”

Raven grins because she knows she does. Her gold fitted dress is strapless, dips low in the back, and cuts high on her thighs. Paired with some gold fuck-me shoes and she knows she’s hot as hell. “Thank you. I bought it because it makes my tits look amazing.”

“It really does.” Murphy’s eyes drop down for just a moment before returning to her eyes. “It also hugs your ass very nicely.”

Raven glances over her shoulder, nodding. “It really does, doesn’t it? Man, this whole holidate thing is great.” She laughs as she slips her arm into his. “Now, how about we get some drinks?”

“A girl after my own heart.” Murphy leads them toward the bar and Raven really thinks that this might have been a great idea. She doesn’t have to spend New Year’s alone, she’s got someone to drink with, someone who she knows is a good lay, and he’s not expecting anything more than sex. It’s like the best of both worlds.

“Tequila?” Murphy asks her as they wait for the bartender. 

“Oh, yes!” She grins. Tequila is one of her favorites. “And a Paloma.”

Murphy frowns. “What the hell is a Paloma?”

“Think margarita, but with grapefruit juice—it’s not as sweet.” Raven shrugs. She’s used to the question. It’s not a drink that a lot of people have heard of, but it’s her favorite. 

Murphy shrugs as he turns back to the bar. Once the bartender makes his way over he leans in. “Four tequila shots, a Paloma, and whatever beer you have on tap.”

“Oh, how very white boy of you.” Raven laughs.

“I do shots and beer, that’s it. If that makes me a basic white boy then so be it.” Murphy shakes his head as the bartender sets the shots in front of them along with a salt shaker and some lime slices.

Raven licks the space between her thumb and forefinger before pouring salt onto it. She waits while Murphy does the same and then they both grab their shots. She licks the salt from her hand, tossing back the shot before biting into the lime. 

“Damn that is good,” she says, feeling the alcohol burn on its way down. They quickly repeat the process for the second and Raven grins. Now, this is the way to start the night. She grabs her drink, reaching for her purse.

“No, I’ve got the first round,” Murphy says as he hands over his card. “You get the next one.”

Raven shrugs. She’s not going to turn down free drinks and it’s not like they won’t be drinking all night. 

They make their way up the stairs, finding an empty table to stand at while they get the lay of the land. 

They’re only up there for a few minutes when she hears someone call out, “Raven!”

Raven’s brow furrows as she turns around to find her aunt heading toward her with a kid half her age. 

Jesus.

“Hi, Aunt Diyoza.” Raven smiles as her aunt pulls her in for a hug. 

“Damn, your tits look amazing in that dress, Rave.” Diyoza nods approvingly.

Murphy laughs. “I said the same thing.”

“Well, hello there, I’m Raven’s aunt, Charmaine Diyoza—but don’t call me Charmaine.” Diyoza holds her hand out for Murphy to take which he does and brings her hand to his lips. “Oh, I like you. Who are you?”

“John Murphy,” he says as he wraps his arm around Raven’s shoulders, “Raven’s date. It’s nice to meet you Diyoza.”

Diyoza nods again, a smile spreading across her face. “Well, then I doubly approve.” The man (boy) behind her makes a noise and she turns to look at him for a second before waving her hand dismissively. “This is Dav.”

“Dax.” The boy frowns when her aunt shrugs. 

Diyoza waves her hand at him again, rolling her eyes at Raven and Murphy. “Well, you guys enjoy your night. We’re off to get drunk, dance, and probably fuck. See you later baby girl.”

Raven sighs and lets her eyes fall shut as her aunt leans over to press a kiss to her cheek before heading off. “I’m sorry about her,” she says as she opens her eyes and turns to Murphy.

“Why? I like her.” Murphy grins as he watches her walk away.

“Of course you do.” Raven around to lean against the railing, eyes wandering around the club. It’s not as packed as she thought it would be, but she assumes that this high end of a club probably limits the number of people they allow in. “So how did you get us in here tonight?”

Murphy laughs as he leans against the railing beside her. “My boss.”

“Really? And what is it that you do?” Raven realizes that this is probably a conversation that they should’ve already had, but at least they’re having it now. 

“I work in marketing.”

Raven holds up her hands. “Enough said.”

“Okay,” Murphy drawls as he rolls his eyes. “So, what is it that you do then?”

Raven frowns. This is her own fault—she started this. “I’m a personal assistant for a CEO.”

Murphy’s brows raise as she nods. “Pretty cushy job I bet.”

“It’s alright.” She shrugs, eyes landing on the dance floor again. “You want to dance?”

“With you? Yeah.” Murphy places his hand on her lower back and begins to lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

The night flies by for Raven. She loses track of the number of drinks she and Murphy consume and the number of songs that they dance to. She’s teetering on the edge of tipsy and drunk and she’s loving it. Except that she’s horny as hell and they’re in the middle of a club. 

Raven has just ducked into the bathroom and is checking her reflection when the door opens behind her, revealing Murphy. She frowns at him in the mirror and opens his mouth to ask him what the hell he’s doing in the women’s bathroom when he holds his finger to his lips.    
  


She snaps her mouth shut, not really sure what he’s planning, but she’ll play along. Murphy grabs her hand and drags her into a stall—that’s when she realizes that the stalls and doors are floor-to-ceiling, meaning no one will know what they’re doing in the stall.

Murphy’s lips crash down onto hers as he kicks the door shut—she just hopes that he remembers to lock it. The music is muted in here, but it’s still loud enough that it should muffle any sounds that they make—assuming that they can keep quiet. 

Murphy’s hands are everywhere—on her ass, her back, her hips, in her hair, grazing her breasts. It’s like he can’t make up his mind where he wants to touch her and it’s driving her out of her mind. As if reading her mind, his hand slides up the inside of her thigh, just brushing her damp panties causing her hips to buck. 

She feels him smile against her lips as he pushes her panties to the side, running his finger along her slit before moving up to toy with her clit. He swallows her moan, but then his lips are gone and he’s kneeling in front of her.

He pulls his hand away and Raven has to bite back her whine as he drags damp fingers down her inner thigh. He grins up at her as he slowly pushes up her dress, tongue running along the inside of her thigh, and lapping up her juices that he’d just spread on her. She whimpers as his hot breath brushes across her damp panties, fire spreading through her body. 

Once her dress is firmly sitting on his hips, Murphy slides her thong down her legs, and she steps out carefully before he puts them in his pocket. When she gives him a funny look he laughs, “Just want to keep them clean for you.”

Before she can respond he is licking a stripe along her slit, tongue just barely flicking across her clit. She fingers his finger slowly traces her before he slides it inside. Her head falls back against the wall as her hips cant forward to meet his hand. He grins at her before ducking his head back tongue circling her clit, but never touching it. 

Raven lets out a groan of frustration, fingers weaving into his hair just as he adds a second finger. He changes angles as his tongue finally swipes across her clit, moving languidly up and down. 

She clenches her fingers tighter in his hair. “Faster,” she moans.

There is no hesitation as Murphy picks up the pace of not just fingers, but also his tongue. She feels herself building up, but she can’t quite get there—not even as she grinds down on his fingers on his up thrusts. She just needs a little bit more. 

Murphy suddenly changes the pressure on her clit, pressing down it before releasing it and then changing to a circular motion. And that’s what she needs as she falls over the edge. Murphy’s fingers slow down as he continues to work her through the orgasm, but he leaves her clit alone for which she is thankful. 

He slips his fingers from her as she relaxes and she watches as he brings them to his lips to lick clean. Why is that so hot? She pulls at his hair and he gets the idea as he stands up. She pulls him in for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. 

She moans as her hands move down to undo his pants. She shoves them down along with his boxer briefs and then his cock is in her hand. She strokes him as they kiss, wishing that she could go down on him but there is no way she is kneeling on a bathroom floor on her bare knees. Fuck that shit. Hopefully next time. 

Raven breaks the kiss to ask, “Condom?”

“Pocket,” Murphy mutters against her lips as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls it out. She makes quick work of opening the condom and sliding it onto him and then he’s kissing her again, her hand giving stroking his cock a few more times.

They’re still kissing as she begins to guide him to her center, but break the kiss as he slides into her. Murphy hikes one of her legs up as he pushes fully into her. They both freeze as they hear the door open and what Raven assumes is a group of women enter with the amount of chatter that’s going on.

Murphy leans over, laughing against her neck before whispering in her ear, “So do you want to try to be quiet or put on a show for them?”

Raven knows what her answer  _ should _ be—the answer should always be to try to remain as quiet as possible while having semi-public sex, but when she doesn’t immediately answer it gets her thinking. Does she want to be quiet? Or does she want them to know that she’s getting fucked?

Raven lets out a little moan as Murphy moves, brushing against her clit, and she realizes that she wants them to know. “Fuck me hard and fast. I want them to hear.”

Murphy just grins as he hikes her leg up a little higher, head dropping so that he can mouth at her cleavage as he pulls back to fuck back into her hard and fast. Raven lets out a loud, sinful moan, twining one hand in Murphy’s hair again while the other lands on his upper arm. 

Murphy doesn’t let up as he fucks up into her—keeping the hard, fast pace and Raven lets every groan and moan spill from her lips.

“So fucking beautiful,” Murphy mutters and then louder, “Wish I could fuck you all the time. You feel so good.” He ends it with a moan of his own and Raven grins. He’s enjoying this as much as she is.

She’s building up again, so she drops her hand from his arm and brings her hand down between them. She circles her clit, pressing harder and then letting up—changing the pressure quickly and the direction occasionally. She’s sudden teetering on the edge—unsure if she wants to drag it out or just let go now. 

But she’s saved from making a decision as Murphy adjusts his stance and hits the right spot inside of her at the same time her finger lets off her clit and she is falling and falling—this one longer and more intense than the first. Murphy continues to fuck her with the same relentless pace and just as her orgasm is ending he stiffens—and she’s coming again. 

“Fuck,” it’s a half moan, half curse as her body shakes. Damn.

Raven is also pretty sure she hears applause outside of their stall, but she can’t be sure—it could just be her ears ringing. Murphy’s head is laying on her shoulder and he’s still inside of her as they both try to catch their breath.

He slowly slides out of her, discarding the condom while she fixes her dress. He grins at her as he does up his pants before pulling her thong from his pocket, offering it to her. “I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist.”

She considers the thong before shaking her head—easier access for later, right? “You keep them. And I didn’t know I was into that either.” Raven returns his smile, laughing when he lifts a brow before depositing the thong back into his pocket. “So obviously they know what we were doing in here. Should we even pretend?”

“Why?” Murphy grins, opening the door, and grabbing her hand. He leads her out of the stall and toward the door. 

There are a few girls by the sink and one of them shoots her a thumbs up. She guesses it’s better than them calling management on them or something.

“Okay, that earned us some shots,” Murphy calls back over his shoulder. He still hasn’t let go of her hand and Raven tries really hard not to think too much about that or how it makes her feel. He just doesn’t want to lose her in the crowd. 

Murphy finally drops her hand when they reach the bar as he orders two shots of tequila. Raven pulls her phone out and realizes that it’s almost midnight. They do the shots just as the countdown from 30 starts. 

“So do holidates who sleep together kiss at midnight?” Murphy asks her.

“I guess if they want to.” Raven shrugs, eyes never leaving his. 

“10...9...8...7...6…” 

Murphy’s hands land on her hips, pulling her closer as Raven’s hands land on his chest.

“5...4...3...2...1!”

They lean in and Raven expects it to be a quick kiss, but Murphy apparently has other ideas. By the time they pull apart, there are people around them whistling and cheering them on. Murphy grins while Raven’s cheeks feel hot. 

And Raven REALLY wants to fuck him again right now. She licks her lips. “I think we should leave now.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Murphy doesn’t have to be told twice as he heads toward the door, his hand linked with hers.

Raven is really beginning to think that this was the best idea she’s had in a while.


End file.
